camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Adler B
}} See also the Semi Adler and Adler III (4.5×6cm), Adler A (4.5×6cm), Adler C (4.5×6cm), Adler Four (4×4cm), Adler Six (6×6cm) and Vest Adler (4×6.5cm). The Adler B (アドラーB型) The name "Adler" was clearly used to demonstrate Japan's alliance with Germany. During the war period, Riken often used such names (they also sold a Heil camera), or other "patriotic" names. is a 4.5×6cm folding camera sold from 1938 by Asahi Kōgaku Kōgyō and its parent company Riken Kōgaku Kōgyō (predecessor of Ricoh). Description The camera is a copy of the 4.5×6 Ikonta, with the typical three-part folding struts. The folding optical finder is in the middle of the top plate, as seen by the photographer holding the camera horizontally. Its opening is coupled to the folding bed release by an external linkage. There is a body release on the left. The back is hinged to the left and is locked by a latch on the right. The film is advanced by a key at the bottom right, and there is a tripod thread at the bottom left. The name Adler B is normally embossed in the leather covering at the front. Manufacturer The Adler B is very similar to the Semi Kinka manufactured by Yamamoto Shashinki Kōsakusho, and to the first model of the Semi Mulber distributed by Kuwata Shōkai. All three cameras were certainly made by Yamamoto. Documents The camera appears in a catalogue by Asahi Kōgaku Kōgyō reproduced above, certainly dated 1938. Catalogue Olympic Products, c.1938, p.15. The document says that the Adler A and Adler B were introduced after the Adler III, to extend the range of Adler cameras. Catalogue Olympic Products, c.1938, p.14: 弊社では先にブローニー(½)判のアドラーⅢを発売しましたが、その好評嘖々たるに鑑み今回姉妹機としてアドラーA型及びB型を特に速写ケース付で発売致しました. The shutter has T, B, 150, 100, 50, 25 speed settings. Its front plate is marked SEMI ADLER at the top and has an illegible name at the bottom. The lens is described as a Ukas Anastigmat f/4.5, and the price is given as , case included. The description mentions chrome finish, and the picture shows metal-coloured body edges. Some illegible engraving is visible on the folding struts. The back is opened by a sliding button, and the latch is covered by a leather handle. The advertisement in August 1938, reproduced on the right, lists the same features and shows the same picture. Advertisement in August 1938, p.39. Another document dated 1938 reportedly lists the Adler B for ¥65, with ten-month payment option. "Riken Konzern geppō" (理研コンツエルン月報), quoted in Tanaka, p.16 of no.14. The camera was also featured in the new products column of the October 1938 issue of , with a Fiskus shutter and a Ukas f/4.5 lens. , p.334. The Adler B appears for ¥74 in the official list of set prices compiled in October 1940 and published in January 1941. , type 3, section 4A. It is also mentioned in the November 1941 official price list, where it is attributed to Riken. Surviving examples Various cameras are known that should correspond to the Adler B. Example pictured in this article, example pictured in , item 1029 (where it is called "Adler Semi"), example pictured in , p.828, and example pictured in this page of the AJCC. All have black-painted body edges and a newer back latch with a sliding bar and no handle. Only that pictured above still has its original leather covering, embossed Adler B. At least one camera seems to have the round AKK logo of Asahi Kōgaku Kōgyō engraved on the folding struts. Picture in this page of the AJCC. All have a Perfekt shutter (5–250, B, T) by Neumann & Heilemann with the late shutter plate design (see Perfekt). The lens is an Adler Anastigmat 75mm f/4.5, when this data is available. Notes Bibliography Original documents * Asahi Kōgaku Kōgyō. Olympic Products. Catalogue published c.1938 (date not indicated). Document reproduced in this Flickr set by Rebollo_fr. * Type 3, section 4A. * Type 3, section 4A. * (新光グラフ) August 1938. Advertisement by Asahi Kōgaku Kōgyō on p.39. Recent sources * Item 5. * P.828. * Item 1029. * Tanaka Masao (田中政雄). "Senzen no kamera 2: Supuringu kamera" (戦前のカメラ2・スプリングカメラ, Prewar cameras 2: folding cameras). Pp.16–9. Links In Japanese: * Adler B in a page of the AJCC website * Adler A & B in the Ricoh camera list of the Ricoh official website (wrong information on the Adler B) Category: Japanese 4.5x6 viewfinder folding Category: Ricoh Category: A Category: Bestiary Category: 1938